mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Mayumi Katou
Mayumi Katou (加藤 真由美 Katō Mayumi) is a student at Kamohashi Elementary in class 6-3. She is a member of the Hopeless Squad, along with Airi Ogata and Shiori Itou. Attributes Appearance Mayumi stands out as being the tallest of the Hopeless Squad, and she always wears her hair in a ponytail. She frequently has a concerned look on her face. Personality and Interests Much like Airi and Shiori, she loves Satou and will do anything for his love. She is the most normal of the Hopeless Squad, however; in the character song Satou-kun ga Suki de Shou ga Nai Tai, she is shocked by Airi's decision to stop wearing panties just because Satou likes them and sometimes disapproves of the weird things the other two do, but she rarely complains because of their friendship. Unlike Airi and Shiori, Mayumi seems to consider her friendship with them equal to her love for Satou. Relationships Shinya Satou Like Airi and Shiori, Mayumi also is hopelessly in love with Satou, though he is repulsed by their weird actions. He generally does not distinguish between Mayumi and her friends; though Mayumi may be the most normal in the Hopeless Squad, she's still in the Hopeless Squad. Airi Ogata and Shiori Itou ''"But . . . both Oga-chin and Satou-kun are important . . ." ''Mayumi Katou, Chapter 147 Mayumi is best friends with Airi and Shiori. She frequently worries about Airi and her extreme actions. In particular, she often goes out of her way to cover up Airi when she is about to expose herself, due to Airi's renunciation of underwear. She is also somewhat aware of Shiori's true intentions, although Mayumi apparently does not wish to disrupt their friendship by bringing it up. Appearances Manga Mayumi appears in Chapter 1 and makes small appearances in a few chapters along with Airi and Shiori. The three appear officially in Chapter 43. Mayumi competes with her friends in order to breath Satou's air and loses. Airi mistakes a picture of a younger Soujirou (who looks a lot like Satou) for a picture of Satou and later takes it from Futaba, who was carrying the picture. Mayumi says that they should make copies of the picture for storing, for admiring and for the cellphone. Just in that moment Futaba appears to take her picture back and ends up fighting with Airi. The fight stops because Airi starts crying while saying that she loves the person in the photo. Futaba, misunderstanding it, decides to give her the picture and tells Airi to have a bath with her and the person of the photo. Mayumi and Shiori just comment how lucky is Airi. Anime She makes brief appearances since Episode 1, but she, along with Airi and Shiori makes her official debut at Episode 7. Much like in the manga, she mistakes a picture of the triplets father from the sixth grade that Futaba had been carrying with her as a picture of Satou and later helps Airi to get it. Later the three girls spread the rumour that Satou would date girls who show them their panties, and they end up chasing him around the school. She is always seen along with her friends. In Episode 5 of the second season she notices that Shiori wrote her name on Satou's eraser and tells Airi about it. However, Shiori stole all of Airi's erasers and a shocked Mayumi is the only one to notice this. Songs *Satou-kun ga Suki de Shou ga Nai Tai (with Shiori and Airi) *Mou Zettai I Love YOU (with Shiori and Airi) Trivia *She seems to be the most normal of the Hopeless Squad, as she is not as perverted as Airi or as sly as Shiori. *It is revealed in the manga that she loved Satou since she was a small child and often watched him from afar until she was befriended by Airi in elementary school. *Mayumi was the first of the Hopeless Squad that fell in love with Satou. *In a readers poll celebrating 300 issues of Mitsudomoe, she came in 11th place, lowest out of the Hopeless Squad. Category:Characters Category:SSS